Taking Chances
by MiMiBubbles
Summary: Melanie and Zak Bagans have a past that ended over three years ago. Until one day fate brings them back together but will they overcome what happened and take that chance or did it ruin them forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was three years ago that my life changed. I was just a regular girl living in New Jersey that took a big chance. Life is about taking chances right? Well I wish I didn't. My name is Melanie Jonas and I am now 28 years old. I am atheletic, dark brown hair, somewhat pale, and I have bright blue eyes with a black rim around them. Everyone always asks if I'm wearing contacts because my eyes are very rare. I get them from my mother who unfortunately passed about a year ago in a horrible car accident. I will get to that a little bit later. My father Daniel Jonas is a very well known respected doctor at Hackensack University hospital. I have a brother, Brady, who is married and his wife just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Sydney. He's a lawyer and they actually met when he was working on a case for her. I love them to death.

Now let's get back to what happened three years ago. I was in NYC when I happened to run into Zak Bagans from Ghost Adevntures and I mean I literally ran into him. I remember it like it just happened yesterday.

_**March 3, 2009**_

_I was in the Toys R' Us store looking for something to get for my cousins birthday. I wanted to get him something great and the store in NYC has everything, it's so gigantic. I was sipping on my drink looking at some PS3 games when my dad called my name from another aisle._

_"Hey Mel come look at this. I think Joe would love this." my dad called over from the huge display of dinosaurs._

_"Sure dad I'll be right there." I yelled and started to talk around the corner when I bumped into someone and my drink spilled all over his shirt. I just stared at the beautiful, muscular chest. I then looked up and noticed who it was._

_"Oh my god! I am so sorry." I said wiping my hands down his shirt without even thinking._

_He grabbed my hands with a smile on his face. "It's ok sweetie. It's not everyday that I get a beautiful woman running into me."_

_I was speechless. "Umm... I just spilled my drink all over you. Again I am so sorry."_

_He laughed. "Seriously it's ok. There's worse that could happen. I'm Zak by the way." he said sticking his hand out to me._

_I took it and instantly felt sparks. "Yea I know who you are. I'm Melanie." I said smiling._

_"Well it's very nice to meet you Melanie." _

_"It's very nice to meet you too." I was starting to blush. I hope he didn't notice but I think he did. The way he was looking at me made me melt. If I didn't look away I would've turned into a puddle right before him._

_His phone made a noise and he received a text. "I have to go but I'm glad we "ran" into eachother. DO you live around here?"_

_"No I actually live in Jersey but came here with my dad to get a gift for my cousin."_

_"Oh well we are doing an investigation here and in NJ..." he paused and seemed nervous for some reason and looked down. He looked back up and just stared into my eyes._

_"You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen." he said softly._

_I smiled. "Thanks and no, not wearing contacts."_

_He smiled back. "Listen I don't normally do this, hell I never do this, but I would love to meet up later if you're not doing anything."_

_"Umm..." I didn't know how to answer I was in shock that he was interested._

_"I'm sorry I shouldn;t have asked. A gorgeous girl like you I'm sure has a boyfriend or married. Nope not married, no ring so I guess I dodged that one." he said laughing a little._

_"No I don't have a boyfriend and I would love to meet up with you later."_

_"Great! So umm... I guess we should exchange numbers." he said pulling out his phone._

_"Hey Mel are you coming or what?" my dad called over again._

_"Sorry dad I'll be right there." I said to my dad and pulled out my phone._

_"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you." he said while putting his number in my phone and I did the same with his._

_"It's ok my dad can wait a few minutes." We handed our phones back to eachother and we just stood there for a moment._

_"Well, yea, I better get going. I'll see you later?" Zak said putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head while we stared into eachothers eyes. God, I was already hooked._

_"Yea definitely." I said breathless._

_"Good. You better not blow me off later." he with his gorgeous smile appearing on his face and walked away._

_**Current date**_

That was how I met Zak Bagans and my life changed. We became instant friends and each day we grew closer and closer. We started dating and of course he was a little scared to pursue the relationship but we couldn't help ourselves. Each day we were both falling and falling until one day the falling came to an abrupt stop and now three years later, I'm left with nothing.

_**A/N I have this great idea for this new story. I tried putting back up my other story I Come to You in Pieces but unfortunately I lost all the chapters =(. I will try to update this one as soon as possible and please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday night and I was just about ready to go to bed. I really didn't feel like going to work tomorrow morning. Maybe I will call out. I really can't fall asleep anyway because all these memories just keep flooding my head.

I was looking through my phone and I still have Zak's number. I couldn't bring myself to delete. Everytime I press delete and it either says confirm or cancel, I always press cancel. I always secretly hope that maybe one day... No, I know it was never going to happen. I started thinking back to the day he decided he needed his own personal ring tone and he changed it for me. I was contemplating on whether Zak and I should be in a relationship and then I heard the ring tone. I was also working at my uncle's bar at the time. I smiled as I leaned back into my pillow.

_**March 30, 2009**_

_"Mel, are you okay?" Marie's voice snapped me back into the room. "Why are you sitting in the corner? Are you sick?"_

_"Just mentally torturing myself," I muttered._

_"Oh I see. And how's that going for ya?" she asked, cracking a grin at me._

_"Not good. The angel and the devil are debating on whether I should cave or stand my ground."_

_"Finally! It took you long enough," she said excitedly. "And?"_

_I shrugged._

_"You know what I think? I think you should stop all this nonsense and screw the shit out of him until he passes out from exhaustion. And when he wakes up, wash him and then screw the daylights out of him again!" She was beaming at me. "You'll have to feed him, of course, to keep his energy level up, but make sure you hide his clothes so he can't get dressed. Men can't run when they're naked."_

_I couldn't stop laughing. "Thanks! I needed that."_

_"Come on," she said while pulling me off the box in the corner. "Let's get you focused. It will be like training an athlete."_

_Our Saturday-night crowd was unusually light. We didn't have a band scheduled, so I'd presumed that we wouldn't have as many customers, but since Zak and the guys have been there twice, every night seemed to be busy. I wondered why tonight was different. I noticed that the influx of extra women was missing. A few guys came in, but when they saw that the place was devoid of a hearty selection of prospects, they packed up and left._

_"I thought we would be getting hammered by now," Marie huffed. "Where is the second wave of customers?"_

_One of the ladies sitting at the bar chimed in. "Zak Bagan's whereabouts were posted on the Internet. My girlfriend called to tell me that they are eating at The Synful Grill. It has a new nightclub attached called Synergy, She said the bar is so packed that you can't even walk through the place."_

_"I've been there once," Cory, one of the bartenders said. "There's a ten-dollar cover charge just to get in. Drinks are really expensive too. I'm sure there are lots of women there tonight."_

_Great! Apparently Zak was occupying his time with other activities. I wondered if it was because I didn't reply to his last text about seeing him tonight. Would he move on that quickly? Apparently..._

_It was almost eleven o'clock when my phone rang. I listened to my new ring tone, letting the song play out so I could hear the lyrics. My smile was huge._

_"Hey you," Zak breathed out. "Are you working hard?"_

_"No, not really. We're kind of dead actually. What are you up to?" It was hard to hide my enthusiasm._

_"I'm at some restaurant. We just finished eating."_

_"Wow. This late?" I looked at my watch. "It's almost eleven."_

_"Sorry I didn't call you earlier, but we had a meeting and then it took a while for all our food to come out. The food pretty much sucked. It was disappointing," he said._

_"I promise I'll feed you better tomorrow."_

_"Hmm, I'm looking forward to it."_

_I thought about the song that he chose to put on my phone, wondering if his feelings were that genuine. I'm yours, the lyrics said._

_"I really like my new ring tone." I smiled. Despite his motives, he'd somehow managed to find my favorite song._

_"Good. I'm glad," he sighed, sounding relieved._

_"Pretty deep, though, don't you think?" I asked, prompting him to explain why he'd chosen that song._

_"Maybe that was the intention," he retorted. "I wanted to get a message across so there's no confusion."_

_I swallowed hard, my subconscious fighting to protect me from getting crushed again._

_"I love Jason Mraz," I continued, trying to stay on the lighter side. "He's one of my all-time favorites."_

_"I know. You have all of his CDs - minus the one that's in my possession," he said, laughing quickly._

_I thought about how he'd held me this morning and how desperately I wanted him to hold me again... in his warm arms._

_Could he be mine forever?_

_"So... am I to understand that you're mine?" I asked teasingly._

_"I can be yours if you want me to be, Melanie," he whispered._

_My breath hitched at his words. My pulse quickened and my fingers started to tremble._

_"Is that your intention?" I aksed, still skeptical._

_Zak cleared his throat. "My intention is to let you know where my heart is. The rest... the rest is up to you," he said softly._

_I took another deep breath. My own heart was thumping in my chest now. "So... now what? Where do we go from here?"_

_"We give it a chance," Zak declared quite convincingly._

_**Current day**_

I turn to my side in my bed and a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. We were falling in love and I had to go and ruin it over one stupid night that I don't even remember.


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Zak's P.O.V.*****_

"Hey man let's go to the mall or something. I'm bored out of my mind." Aaron said to me while twirling in the chair.

"Dude, you're going to make yourself dizzy and I'm not cleaning up after you if you throw up." I said stopping him and pulling him up.

"Let's call Nick and Billy and see if they want to go." Aaron pulled out his phone and called them and now we are taking a trip to the mall.

I really didn't feel like going. We are in New Jersey again for an investigation and we are in a town too close to "her". I really didn't want to run into her let alone even think about her. I don't even want her name to come out of my mouth. I shook my head as we headed out the hotel into the car and drove to the mall. Garden State Plaza Mall. It was pretty big but way too many people. Maybe I'll hit up a couple of stores and pick up some stuff. I'll probably wind up at Best Buy to look at movies or music.

Of course, we went there first and I headed straight to the movie aisle. As I'm scanning through... Twilight... Really? I swear, what Vampire fucking sparkles? Whatever, it attracts young, horny little girls hoping they'd find a vampire like him and fall in love. Stupid. Hunger Games? Eh maybe. Tower Heist? Nah. Still making my way down the aisle not really paying attention to my whereabouts.

"Find anything yet?" Billy came up to me and asked.

"Nah. I don't know. I'm really not in the mood to look." Even though I was still looking.

"Hey man watch out." Billy said as someone ran right into me spilling a drink all over me. I looked down.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" That voice. No it couldn't be.

"Oh that's..." I paused and looked up. Oh fuck me. Of course this would be my luck. Three years ago she ran into me and spilled a drink on me and it was the best day of my life. What are the odds three years later she fucking runs into me _again_, spilling her drink on me _again _and she's even more gorgeous. She's looking wide eyed at me in shock. I'm in shock to of course.

I don't even say anything futher. I just look at her and back away. I turn around and walk out of the place. I didn't give a shit where I was going, I just kept walking.

"Hey Zak!" Billy ran after me and caught up.

"Billy, I can't go back in there. I haven't seen her in three years and I bump into her the same way it happened three years ago. And damn does she look even better than she did. I couldn't look into those eyes again. The ones that I fell in love with. The ones that also betrayed me." I said reaching our car and leaned on it.

"I know. It has to be hard on you. She basically made you not want a relationship with anyone again and ruined your trust for anyone. But I hate to say it but it's like it's fate."

"Fate? Are you kidding me?" I ran my hand over my face.

"Yes fate. I mean ok yea we're in NJ where she lives but you run into her the same way. What are the odds? You had a terrible break up but you really didn't let her explain..."

I cut him off. "Let her explain! I did let her explain and all she fucking said was she didn't remember shit! She said she couldn't have slept with him but then we find out two months later she had a miscarriage but it wasn't mine because we were in two different states at that fucking time she concieved!" I was yelling now and I needed t calm down. I haven't talked about any of this for three years and seeing her is just making me go frigen nuts.

"Zak you're causing a scene." Billy whispered and put a hand on my back.

I looked at him and in the corner of my eye I saw Melanie walking out of Best Buy. When I looked at her, all I saw was sadness behind that gorgeous face of hers. All of my emotions, all of my feelings, just everything was coming back to me. I know I shouldn't do this but I needed to talk to her. I needed to get more closure. Secretly, I wanted to know what happened in her life the past three years. Even though I hated her for what she did, I was still in love with her. Maybe Billy is right, it's fate bringing up back together. Maybe not to reconnect but to talk more rationally about what happened. I felt like I had to take a chance. Life was about taking chances right?

I saw her still walking to her car so I ran to her and stopped her. I was nervous. I was looking at the woman I loved. The woman I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The woman that tore my heart out and ripped it apart.

"Mel wait, please." I said catching up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I shouldn't have done that because now I just want to take her in my arms and comfort her.

"Zak? Please don't." she whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm not looking for a fight. I just want to know if you want to meet up later and talk?"

"Really? I'm surprised." even the way she spoke was sad. So much sadness, I needed to know what happened. It couldn't have just been because of us.

"I just... I... God I don't even know." I said smiling a bit.

She smiled back. God I missed making her smile. And those lips. I keep staring at those lips. When she kissed my lips. My neck. My stomach. My... Ok I need to stop it right there because she will see something very obvious. I start thinking about the way her hands roamed my back when we made love. The feel of her skin on my skin. The soft moans she made and calling out my name. Fuck. I'm sucked back in but then I think about her doing that to that other prick! I calm myself down because I really don't want to fight with her right now.

"Look, you know that I believe in things happening for a reason. Three years ago, I really didn't give you any time to explain anything I kind of just blew up at you."

"I don't blame you at all. I would've too if the situation was reversed but I would love to talk." she said looking down and still so much sadness. I had to ask.

"So how is everything? How are your parents?"

"Dads good."

"Your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she said and looked away. I swear I heard her sniffle.

"Melanie what happened? You can tell me you know. Just put everything aside with us right now."

She looked at me with fresh tears down her face. "My mom was killed in a horrible car accident last year."

"Oh my god sweetie. I am so sorry." I said as I pulled her into a hug without thinking. It felt so perfect. I was rubbing her back and she pulled away.

"I don't want to cry on your shoulder. It's just so hard. It's been a year and everyone is coping it's just I miss her so much. We all saw the car and it was split in half around a pole. Her friend was in the passenger seat, not wearing a seatbelt and she flew out the car. The motor was found a mile down the road. Some stupid drunk driver hit her and she swerved into the pole. I remember it like it happened yesterday."

"That had to be aweful. I wish I was there..." I stopped myself and she looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Not your fault you weren't. You say things happen for a reason, well I don't understand all these reasons that happened in my life."

"Hey Zak we're about to go. Hey is that Mel?" Aaron called over.

"I got to go but I'll call you later." I said starting to walk away.

"Wait. Don't you need my number?" she asked.

"I still have it." I said and winked at her and walked away smiling at her expression. I couldn't bring myself to delete her number even though I was never going to call her again. I guess there was a reason for that. I truely believe things happen for a reason and that life is about taking chances. Life is too short not to because you may regret it in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Melanie's P.O.V.*****_

**I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong**

**I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone**

**So is it you or is it me?**

**I know I said things that I didn't mean**

**But you should've known me by now**

**You should've known me**

**If you believed**

**When I said**

**I'd be better off without you**

**Then you never really knew me at all**

**If you believed**

**When I said**

**That I wouldn't be thinking about you**

**You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong**

**You're all that I need**

**Just tell me that you still believe**

**I can't undo the things that led us to this place**

**But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes**

**So is it you or is it me**

**I know I'm so blind when we don't agree**

**But you should've known me by now**

**You should've known me**

**Cuz you're all that I want**

**Don't you even know me at all**

**You're all that I need**

**Just tell me that you still believe**

It has been a week since I ran into Zak at Best Buy. I was so shocked and even more shocked that he actually came up to me and wanted to meet up so we can "talk." And even more shocked that he admitted that he still had my number. I didn't let him know I still had his. He kept talking about fate and how this must be happening for a reason. I don't think we could ever be together again but maybe friends? I have no idea, but that would be difficult.

The night that we broke up, I was actually going to tell him I was in love with him. I know he planned a romantic dinner for us since it was out 2 month anniversary and I thought it would be perfect, but I didn't get the chance. He found the magazine with my picture and "him". Who is "him" you ask, well it was Sully from GodSmack. Zak and I went to a concert of theirs before we dated and we went backstage and met the band. I knew instantly that Sully was attracted to me and so was I but I was interested in Zak. Sully and I exchanged numbers and we talked a few times here and there but never anything more. Zak was not jealous about it, he just figured I made a new friend.

It was the night where Zak and I had a huge fight over the phone. He was in Utah shootng Ghost Adventures and I was in Jersey. I remember calling my friends to see what they were up to but they were either sleeping or out someplace else. I called Sully knowing he was in NJ for something and he was more than willing to come hang out with me. I know we ended up in some bar and I remember I couldn't stop drinking. I use to drink a lot and then I stopped drinking a few years ago so I was definitely a light weight. After that, though, was all a blur. I don't remember anything. I only remember waking up in my bed with a killer headache. Then when Zak showed me the magazine picture of me and Sully all over eachother, my heart sank. Zak didn't believe me when I said I don't remember anything, but it was the truth. And I still don't to this day. Of course he accused me of sleeping with him but I said I know I couldn't have. Until one day I was having horrible cramps and went to the ER and that's when I found out I was pregnant and miscarried. They told me I conceived at the time Zak and I were apart. I was devasted to know I cheated on him and got pregnant with another man's baby and I have no memory of it whatsoever. All I wanted was to just remember. Or maybe I didn't.

Zak text me and said he'll meet me at my uncle's bar. It was during the week so we were already closed so we would be alone. The thought scared me a little only because I haven't been alone with him for over three years. It was midnight and I saw a car drive up. I looked out the window and it was Zak. This is going to be so hard. I unlocked the door and he just walked right in, not even saying hi or anything. I rolled my eyes and shut the door, locking it.

"Hi to you to." I mumbled.

"This place hasn't changed one bit." He said walking around and then turned to look at me.

"I remember the first time I came here," he stopped and looked at the pool table and then continued. "I remember playing pool and you kicked my ass a couple times." he chuckled.

"Everyday I come in here I remember, everything." I said softly walking over to the pool table.

_**Flashback**_

_"This bar is beautiful." Zak rubbed his hands across the mahogany rail as he returned to his seat. "You don't see craftsmanship like this anymore. The scrolling and detail is magnificent."_

_"My uncle built it." I beamed. "Every time I look at it, it makes me smile. He put so much of himself into this place. All this woodwork you see was done by his hands. The booths, the wainscoting-he built it all."_

_Zak stood up and walked toward the enormous wooden pillar that spanned from floor to ceiling. _

_"Your uncle was a very talented man." His fingers were busy tracing the intricate patterns carved in the dark oak post. "I really like the exposed red bricks, too. This place reminds me of a pub I was in when we filmed in Europe. Has that authentic feel to it, you know?"_

_"Thanks." His compliment seemed very genuine and made me smile. "I always thought this place had that old-world charm too."_

_His eyes flickered over to the opposite wall and he strolled away to investigate another part of the pub. Something else had captured his attention._

_"What do you say to a game of pool?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he stood in the brick archway that led into the poolroom._

_"You want to shoot pool - with me?"_

_"Sure. That is, if you're up to it."_

_"I don't know," I whispered._

_"Come on, please? Just one game. I'll even let you win."_

_"Why, don't you think I can beat you on my own?" _

_"Well I don't know. Are you really good? You'll probably kick my ass," he conceded. "But I think I'll take my chances. Come on, one game. I just need to get my mind off of something else."_

_"Okay, one game." I nodded and proceeded to pick out a pool stick. He was rather irresistible when he pleaded like that._

_"I'll rack, you can break," Zak said, placing the billiard calls in the wooden triangle._

_I leaned over the table in my breaking stace and cracked the stick into the cue ball, pocketing a striped ball._

_"Huh, I think I'm in trouble, " he chuckled._

_I made the next shot, but missed the third. It was his turn._

_Zak tried to make a bank shot but missed. It was my turn and I missed my shot. His turn again._

_"Thanks! Thanks a lot," he quipped. "You're killing me here. Do you think you could have at least left me a shot?"_

_I could tell he was just teasing me. He walked around the table looking for an angle as I had tucked the cue ball behind the either ball._

_I noticed that I was able to look at him now for more than two seconds at a time. I watched as the fingers of his left hand formed into a bridge while he was lining up to take his next shot. He had really long fingers. The muscles on his forarm flexed when he stroked the pool stick in his hand._

_From my current angle, I took in the vision of his long legs and how the back pockets of his jeans curved on his shape. And when he leaned over the table, his T-shirt separarted from his body, exposing some tight flesh of his stomach. He was beautiful._

_"Eight ball in the corner pocket, I stated as I drew mt stick back to make the shot he had missed. With one precise movement, I tapped the cue ball and pocketed teh eight._

_"Good job." Zak held his hand up and gave me a gentle high-five hand slap. I started to put my pool stick back on the wall when he interrupted me._

_"Oh, no. You have to play me again." He handed the stick back to me. "I'm just warming up."_

_"Okay, one more," I agreed. "You can break this time."_

_When it was my turn again, I noticed he stood right behind the pocket taht I was aiming for. I was lining up for my shot, but it was difficult as he was shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot._

_"Um, can you move?" I asked, motioning with my hand._

_"What? Am I bothering oyu?" He snickered._

_"No. Well yeah, it's kind of annoying actually." I lined back up for my shot, concentrating on the game. He moved a few feet away and then started twirling his pool stick back and forth. His movements were such a distraction that I missed an easy shot._

_"Oh, good try." he complimented, although I could tell by his tone that he really wanted me to miss it._

_Zak was trying to make a long shot, so I moved to stand behing the pocket he was aiming for. I got into a comfortable stance, casually tugging me jeans down a bit father on my hips, and slipped my fingers under my shirt to softly scratch my stomach._

_He eyes toggled between trying to play pool and watching me scratch y fake itch. He let out a big breath and missed his shot._

_"Oh, good try." I patronizingly complimented._

_"I see." He laughed. "You don't play fair either."_

_I grinned and shrugged slightly; we both we busted trying to distract eachother. He wrinkled his nose at me and made a funny face. It was actually quite adorable._

_When I leaned down to make my next shot he stood directly behind the pocket again. This time he lifted the front of his T-shirt enought to fake a stomach scratch. I could see his welly sculpted stomach and ony naughty little though ran through my mind, but despite that I made the shot anyway._

_"Nice try. But the twirling of the pool stick was more of a distraction than that was."_

_I had to wlk past him, and when I did he stuck the bottom of his pool stick between my feet, causing me to trip. He caught me with is free arm to keep me from falling._

_"Ass!" I snickered._

_"Sorry, I can't help it if you're falling for me." He said confidently._

_"Pfff, hardly." _

_**Present**_

And that was when we first kissed. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. Zak interrupted my thoughts.

"This place brings back great memories." he said as he sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Yes it does." I took a seat next to him. Being this close and smelling him, was absolute torture.

"So..." he began.

"So...?"

"I'm just going to get straight to it. After we ran into eachother at Best Buy, I decided to track down Sully."

"Oh?" I was a little nervous to hear this.

"Yea and I got his number and to my surpise he actually wanted to talk to me."

"Ok and?" Here it comes.

"Let me tell you, if I come near him..." he stopped and then got up from his seat and started pacing.

"Zak what? What happened? You're making me nervous."

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker!" He yelled then threw a chair and I jumped.

All I could think was "Oh my god, what the hell did Sully tell him?"


	5. Chapter 5

_*****Melanie's P.O.V.*****_

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there watching Zak go crazy.

"Zak! Please, just tell me what Sully said." I said softly trying to calm him down. I have never seen him like this.

"That asshole tore us apart Mel! He took advantage of you!" he said as he kicked a chair and it fell over.

"What do you mean he took advantage? I know I got drunk but..."

"Exactly Mel, you got drunk and he took advantage of the situation. He said that he knew that you haven't drank in a long time that the more he was able to get you to drink that the more _easy_ you would become. He apparently knew you weren't on birth control so his plan was to fuck you, get you pregnant, and then you two will live happily ever after."

"Oh my god. Are you fucking kidding me? That fucking asshole! I swear to God I'm going to kill him! Where the hell is he? Give me his damn number!" I started yelling and he just stared at me as I continued rambling.

"He made us break up! He ruined any possibility we had of a future! We could've still been together all these years instead of them being wasted! Oh my god how fucking stupid was I to call him! Zak, I know I've said this before but I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I never..."

"Melanie. Look at me... Look at me please." He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Sweetie as much as I hate the idea that you were with another man and were pregnant with his baby, I know now it wasn't your fault."

"But Zak..." I started to say and crying.

He brushed his thumb over my cheeks to wipe some tears.

"Listen, you don't remember anything because HE got you drunk and HE took advantage of the situation like a fucking pig! He knew he couldn't tear you away from me so he got desperate. Yes we lost all those years but we're here now."

"That night I was going to tell you I was in love with you." I whispered and I saw his eyes start to water. He blinked and one tear fell slowly down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it away as he closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into my hand. Then he opened his eyes and stared right into mine.

"I was going to tell you I was in love with you." Without hesitating, he slipped on hand around my waist; his other hand pressed higher on my back. This hug was different - way different than I remember. His stance surprised me and naturally forced my arms to wrap around his shoulders. My nose skimmed across his chest when he pulled me in. _God, he smells good!_

His fingertips pressed into my back as his lips softly kissed my forehead. Fire burned through my veins; the touch of his lips on my skin sent a wave of arousal through my core. My hands responded instantly and I started to caress his neck.

The light from the bar peeked through the cracked kitchen door, illuminating his cheek in the darkness. My fingers reached to trace the light on his face. He looked down at me with smoldering eyes.

Slowly he leaned toward me and pressed his lips to mine. His first kisses were tender, pausing to rest his lips on mine (I suppose to measure my reaction), but my mouth encouraged him to proceed.

I felt his lips part as the soft tip of his tongue joined in with his kiss. His mouth was soft, wet, and completely hypnotic. Just as I remembered. Desire for him shot through every cell in my body, consuming my every thought.

He placed his warm hand on my neck to hold my face to his as he kissed me passionately. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony as they did three years ago, but this time it meant so much more.

His hands were holding my face when he broke away from our kiss. He wrapped his arms around my body.

_No, don't stop! _What was left of my brain pleaded for him to keep kissing me. My heart was beating fo fast, I wondered if he could feel it pounding through his jacket. I took a half step back and bumped into the counter behind me; I was quite lightheaded. My hand was clenched on the front of his jacket when I staggered back; my grip pulled his body forward.

Like a lightening flash, he grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up onto the counter; his forcefulness turned me on so much more.

My fingers wove into his hair and my legs wrapped around his hips; our lips expressed our mutual desire. He pressed himself into me; I could feel through his jeans that he was completely aroused. My mind raced, thinking about having him inside me. To feel him there again.

His fingers clenched and clawed at the back pockets of my jeans, pulling me forward and bumping me into him. I envisioned him making love to me right here on this counter. By the way he rubbed into me, I was sure he was thinking the same thing. I softly moaned as the hunger turned into passion.

Our hands had found each other's skin. His hands were under my shirt and midway up my back; one of my hands had skimmed down his neck and underneath the collar of his T-shirt.

I has his bottom lip between my teeth when all of a sudden we heard a phone ringing. It was his. He layed it down on the countertop and I looked. It read Angela. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Who's Angela?" I asked waiting for his answer. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

He just kept staring at his phone and replied, "A girl I'm seeing."

_**A/N Thank you so much Robin W for reviewing =)... I hope I get more reviews as I'm really enjoying writing this story and want everyone to enjoy it as well. SO please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Zak's P.O.V.*****_

"A girl you're seeing?" Melanie asked softly and pushed me away and jumped off from the counter.

I didn't know what to say. I haven't expected any of this to happen. I never expected to run into Mel again, to kiss her again, to feel what I felt three years ago. Everytime I was with Mel, it was never how it was with any other woman. It was always so special and the way she just fit into my arms, close to my body... I need to stop thinking about her like that right now. But it was so hard - no pun intended.

"Melanie, you have to understand where I'm coming from."

She cut me off. "Where you're coming from? Oh I can guess where you're coming from Zak! You have a girlfriend but you were just about to have sex with me!"

"She is not my girlfriend. I'm just seeing her." I said just above a whisper. I couldn't take that she was mad at me. I couldn't blame her but I can't help myself around her.

"Oh so just "seeing her." But I bet you're fucking her!" She screamed and I winced. "God, how could I be so fucking stupid to have want to meet up with you and to let my guard down with you. I guess I was hoping that maybe..."

"Melanie listen to me please. Angela means nothing to me. You hear me! Absolutely nothing! I was in love with you three years ago and I am still in love with you. Nothing has changed Mel."

"Nothing has changed? Everything has changed! This whole shit with Sully and you hated me for it until you found out he took advantage of me and got me pregnant on purpose. And now you're here with me confessing you're still in love with me but you're seeing someone else. Zak I just don't know. I really don't." She said starting to walk away from me but I walked slowly to her and softly touched her arm. She pulled away and she pulled at my heart as well.

"If you told me you wanted to give us a try again, I would end everything with Angela so quickly like nothing ever happened."

"But it did happen. I can understand you moving on because you haven't planned on being with me again but you are pursuing me while your with her. Girlfriend or not. You're still with her. I don't know if we can just pick up where we left off three years ago Zak."

I stepped in front of her and held her face in my hands while tears were coming down her face.

"Please answer me one thing Mel." she didn't say anything but just stared into my eyes.

"Do you still love me?" I braced for her answer. Seconds seemed like hours and I don't know if my heart could take it if she said no. More tears ran down her face and I never been more scared in my life. She still wasn't answering and I let go of her face, knowing her answer. She didn't love me. We lost everything three years ago. I walked away from her and as my hand touched the door knob, I heard her run up to me and stop me.

"Yes." she whispered. My heart stopped.

"Yes what my beautiful Angel?" I needed to hear her say the words. Those three words I've longed to hear for years.

"Yes, I'm in love with you. So much it hurts Zak. I never stopped and I never will."

That was all I needed to hear as my lips came crashing down on hers again. My mouth pressing hard into hers and her tongue in my mouth, tasting me. No one has ever kissed me like this, like she wanted to possess me, body and soul.

Her apartment was upstairs on top of the pub and we quickly ran up the stairs, never taking our hands off eachother. I was a heartbeat away from picking her up, throwing her on the bed, and taking her. It nearly killed me to hold back but I needed to. Needed this to be slow so I don't scare her away and I needed to savour every moment.

I can tell she was nervous. She had an incredible sex appeal and we made love before so I didn't know why she was nervous. I didn't care about anything right now but giving her ultimate pleasure and claming her as mine again. No man will EVER have her again.

I reached for her, had to grab a handful of her T-shirt in my fist and lean down to take her sinfully seductive mouth with mine. She moaned against my mouth and I yanked her shirt up. I pulled back to lift it up and over her head. Nothing but Spandex and curves awaited me.

"My God, you're beautiful."

She blinked up at me, her big blue eyes softer now, more aroused than worried. "Thank you."

Hadn't she heard a thousand times over by now how beautiful she was? From other men she been with. I don't want to think about that but the way she said "Thank you" had been so pure. So honest. As if I were the first lover who had ever told her she was breathtaking.

"Since I ran into you at Best Buy, I haven't stopped imagining this very moment."

She shivered against me as I cupped her stunning face in my hands and kissed her, long and slow, taking the time - finally - to learn the corners and crevasses of her sweet mouth all over again. She trembled when I dipped my tongue into the corners where her upper and lower lips came together, then gave a low moan as I nipped her lower lip between my teeth and sucked it inside.

Without giving her any warning, I moved my hands from her face to the bottom of her thin tank top and pulled it up over her head. She started to cover her breasts and I stopped her hands with mine.

"No."

Her eyes were dilated and her breath was coming fast as I slid my fingers through hers.

"I don't want you to hide yourself from me."

From where I was holding her hands, I could feel her swift intake of breath - along with her rapid heartbeat.

"Take a step back so I can look at you."

Her eyes flared with surprise - and heat - at the endearment even as she took a step back.

"Show me how beautiful you are, Melanie." I didn't understand why this was so hard for her since I use to see her naked all the time, but since she obviously was, I softened my voice. I was being gentle, soothing, as I urged her, "Show me how much you want this. How much you want me."

The silence throbbed between us for a long while until - finally - she dropped her hands from her chest... and the hit of lust that knocked into me nearly took me down to my knees on the carpeted floor of her apartment.

But even as I was on the verge of losing my mind over her beautiful body, I realized she was shaking.

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

She shook her head. "No. Just nervous. It's been awhile and it's been forever for us."

"We'll take it slow," I promised her in a husky voice, "Slow and easy."

"Okay," she said and the trust in her eyes nearly undid me.

"But what if I want fast and hard, too?"

In an instant, the thin threads of my control snapped as I lifted her into my arms. A bed. I just needed to get her to a bed and then I could stop, think, plan what I was going to do with her.

I was almost there when she shifted so that her face was softly pressing into my neck. I could feel her warm breath, and then her lips moving along the cords that ran down to my shoulders. But it was the soft lick of her tongue against my skin, followed by a nip of her teeth, that broke me.

Barely two feet from the bed, I bent my head down and took one of her breasts in my mouth.

She was so sweet, and so responsive. Just as I remember. My beautiful Melanie. I felt my hold on sanity loosen as she moaned my name and I had to shift her weight so that her other breast was there for me to suck on, too.

Knowing I'd never exprienced anything as erotic as the way her body responded to my touch, I made myself move those final feet to the bed, and lowered us both so that I was sitting on the edge of the mattress. Her fingers were in my hair now, her neck arched so that she could give me better access to her breasts. I knew if I left her there to squirm and wiggle around on my lap, I was going to explode before I was anywhere near getting inside her.

I lifted my mouth from Melanie's soft skin just long enough to reposition her so that she was standing between my spread thighs. Her legs were unsteady and I held onto her hips, moving her small but curvy frame into just the right place.

Her hands stayed in my hair, and the desperate little sounds she was making as I licked and sucked and nipped at her sensitive flesh had me suddenly wanting the night to be so much longer than just a handful of hours.

_**A/N Thank you again for the reviews! I just had knee surgery on my knee on Friday. I tore three ligaments back in March form snowboarding and it was just gradually getting worse and the DR. I was seeing at the time up until recently wasn't very trustworthy so I finally switched docters and he actually had results and knew how to fix the problem. Tomorrow I'm actually able to take the bandages off and in a week they take out the stitches =/. But onto hopefully a fast recovery. So as I'm not able to do anything but just lay here I'm going to try to get a couple of chapters up. So please review! =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Melanie's P.O.V.*****_

I had never felt this out of control. My brain, my body, none of it was connected together anymore. Between Zak's kisses and his hands on my skin... I lost hold of everything that held me down to earth as in one smooth move he slid my shorts and thong off so that I was completely naked.

As he dragged my mouth down to his for another soul-changing kiss, my hands automatically went to his pants to start unbuttoning and unzipping so that I could get him naked, too.

One of his big hands covered mine, "Not yet. Not until you come for me."

Still holding my hand, I was more than a little shocked when he slid both of our fingers between my thighs.

"Tell me how it feels," he said in a low voice.

"Good," I could barely breathe. "So good."

My thighs were shaking and he held me steady with his free hand as he had us rub our combined fingers over my aroused flesh.

"Zak."

I gasped out his name as jolts of pleasure zipped through me. His eyes flared with lust a split second before he leaned forward and captured one of my breasts in his mouth again. I whimpered my pleasure as he had us pressing harder and harder circles with our fingers. I was right there, I was so close, I held my breath as -

"Just my hand now."

I barely registered his words before he was lettinh my hand go.

"Come for me. I want to see it. I want to feel you explode."

Oh God, I wanted to, and his naughty words had me clenching on him in a mini-orgasm. I was so close, but the closer I got the more my legs shook. I wanted to relax all the way, to stop being shy with him, to fully give in to all the wonderful things Zak was making me feel. I guess with after everything that has happened, I can't believe we are here right now.

As if he'd felt my hesitation, Zak had moved his hand from between my legs. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could, he was lifting me from the floor so that he was lying back on the bed and I was straddling him on my knees.

His hands stroked my back and I realized he was going to be true to his word. Slow and easy.

And that was when I realized that what happened three years ago doesn't matter. What happened in between doesn't matter. Right now, in bed with Zak, all that mattered was what we were feeling. All that mattered was the intense pleasure that he'd already given me.

Bending over to kiss him, my tongue met his wildly, my desperation making the kiss so intense it wa son the verge of being rough.

Somewhere in the kiss, I realized he'd slid his hand back between my legs. A low, pleasured moan escaped as I realized this position made it easier for me to rock against his hand.

"More," I begged.

"Not yet," he told me, but I could tell from the raw tenor of his words that he wanted to give me more just as much as I wanted to receive.

I lifted my head up so that I could look into his eyes. "Please Zak." I felt a sob of need rise up in me as I worked to drive him deeper.

I watched him war with himself, a muscle jumping in his chiseled jaw, and then he finally gave me what I wanted. And as my inner muscles tightened on him, he whispered, "Kiss me," a breath before he tangled the fingers of his other hand in my hair and took my mouth with his.

A hundred wonderful sensations blurred, and as he moved his free hand to cup my breasts, I felt it coming. Pleasure as big as a tidal wave. So big I didn't think I could handle it.

No, I _knew_ I could handle it.

I broke the kiss and was putting my hands flat on his chest to try to pull away, when his voice broke through my panic. "Melanie. Look at me. I'm right there with you."

I somehow managed to focus on him as wave after wave of pleasure started to break over me, through me, inside of me.

And when he whispered, "Let go for me," the way he was watching me, as if he'd never seen anything as beautiful - as mesmerizing and magical - in his entire life, was the final key the lock on my body needed to break all the way apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Never in his life had Zak been with a woman this made for pleasure, who came with such wild abandon.

Sweet lord, he never wanted it to end. He never wanted to forget the way she pulled away from their kiss so that her sweat - slickened body could buck and arch over his as she continued to ride out her release. He never wanted to forget the desperate little sounds she made as she kissed him, gasps that turned into moans. He never wanted to forget the beautiful sounds of her begging for more of his touches, his kisses, for him to take her all the way over the edge.

But he already knew he would never forget those sounds, the incredible sight of the most beautiful girl in the world losing herself to pleasure in his arms.

Finally, she stilled above him, her taut muscles now loose and pliant, her head dropping to his chest. She was panting and he could feel her lungs working hard to pull air as she lay across him. Even though he was still fully clothed - and rock hard - he loved the way she curled and nuzzled against him.

Still, he'd have to let her recover from that orgasm another time. Because he wasn't even close to being finished worshipping her. From now on, she was his.

Giving her no warning, he flipped her onto her back and rose over her stunningly beautiful naked body.

She blinked up at him, her gaze momentarily fuzzy. But then she smiled and said, "You're wearing too many clothes."

Her hands moved from around his neck to the buttons of his shirt as she worked to undo them. The soft touch of her fingers skimming across his chest has his heart pounding even faster. Her tongue came out to lick her upper lip as she concentrated on undressing him and he couldn't possibly have stopped himself from bending down to taste it.

As soon as his tongue touched hers, she opened her mouth for him and that simple need to taste her tongue became another soul-destroying kiss.

He could have kissed her like that forever, had the sound of fabric ripping not surprised him into pulling back. She'd ripped his shirt apart and where the buttons hadn't been able to come undone fast enough, the cotton had actually shredded.

The next thing he knew, she was dropping his ripped shirt from her clenched fists and running her hands over his abs. Her hands on his bare skin were good. So damn good. But he should have known it was going to get even better, because a split second later, she leaned up to nip at his chest. His muscles twitched beneath her teeth as her tongue came out to lave the small bite.

"I've never wanted anyone like this," she whispered against his chest as she pressed one naughty kiss after another across his skin while her hands moved lower.

He sucked in a breath between his teeth as she closed her palm around him, first tentatively, growing bolder as she felt him thicken even further inside her warm clasp. Gritting his teeth against the intense pleasure of her caresses, he made himself remind her, "Slow and easy, so that I don't hurt you."

Her gaze flew to his, "You would never hurt me."

Her trust in him landed straight in the center of his chest, in a place he'd thought was closed off for the foreseeable future. He abruptly moved away from the bed to step out of his pants.

Her eyes widened. "You're beautiful, Zak."

He knew he had a good physique and plenty of women had looked at him like this before, but it had never affected him so strongly. Maybe because no one had ever looked up at him with such wonder. Or such trust.

Melanie couldn't do anything but stare.

His body, his muscles - his incredibly beautiful face. And even though she'd seen him before years ago, without his clothes on he was huge, his muscles rippling as if he did manual labor for a living.

Somewhere in there, she realized he'd slid a condom on and was saying, "Just because I've put this on doesn't mean we have to do anything you're not ready for."

Melanie didn't wait another second - couldn't risk waiting for him to change his mind - before moving off the bed to jump into his arms, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. Loosening her arms a little bit, she let the gravity help her sink down into him.

"No Melanie, not like this. Not yet."

But his body was saying the exact opposite of his words as his hands came around to cup her bottom and his hips started moving in a slow motion gauranteed to ease more of her inside of him. She gasped and her head fell back back as she locked her ankles tighter together behind his hips to try and pull him in closer, deeper.

"Am I hurting you?" His raw, rough words reverberated against her neck, his teeth scraping against her pulse point.

"A little. But it's a good pain. I want more of it. More of you."

Before he could tell her they needed to stop, she pressed her mouth to his and kissed him, her tongue wild against his, the little bit of pain rebounding back into shicking pleasure.

Soon, she was lying on the bed beneath him again, sweat dripping down from his chest onto hers as he worked to keep himself still above her. Their mouths came apart and she looked up at him, marveling yet again at how gorgeous he was, his muscular, tanned chest impossibly beautiful, his arms strong, his hips narrow.

"Slower," he rasped out. "We need to go slower."

She wanted the exact opposite. She was beyond ready for fast and crazy. She wanted to know what it would be like for Zak to lose control with her... and to know that she was the one who had done that to him. She wanted to make him forget everything - everything except how much he needed her, wanted her, loved her, had to have her.

Because that was how she felt about him. And she didn't want to be the only one who needed, wanted, craved like that.

"I don't want slow," she told him. "I just want you. All of you."

She bucked her hips up hard into his, forcing him to give her more, and she couldn't hold in her gasp at the shocking fullness of his body entering hers. Or the fact that with every inch he moved deeper, she felt like he was owning not just her body, but a piece of her soul that was always available to him.

"There's no going back now."

"I don't want to go back," she whispered. How could she, when Zak was her every fantasy come to life?

She reached up for him, put her arms around his neck. "I love you Zak. I love you so much."

He bent his head, kissed her softly before saying. "I love you so goddamn much Mel."

And then he was rearing up over her, her hands sliding from around his neck to the front of his chest as he braced his weight on his knees and gripped her hips to position himself between her thighs. She gasped as he pulled out and then filled her in one smooth stroke.

His eyes were dangerously dark. "You like that, too, don't you?"

"Mmm." She couldn't answer, couldn't get her lips to form the words for how much she liked it, but her body was doing a fine job of answering him, rocking beneath his long, hard thrusts.

She could feel another climax building, growing, taking her over cell by cell and the oncoming orgasm hit her so hard it knocked all of the remaining breath from her lungs.

"Oh God, Zak. Please, I need you here."

Her frantic words, her unplanned plea, must have been magic, because in an instant, all of the control that he'd work so hard to hold onto was gone.

He pounded into her with no regard for hurting her, without a thought to whether she could withstand the force of his lovemaking.

_And, oh, how she loved it._

How she loved to be in the middle of the hurricane with him as he spun them both higher and tighter. Sounds echoed through the large bedroom, his praise for how beautiful she was, how perfect, along with her moans, gasps, yes, even screams of pleasure. And even when she expected the pleasure to end - it couldn't go on forever like this, could it? - Zak continued to rock with her, his hand moving between her legs.

"Give me one more," he urged her, and she was wondering how he knew there was a little bit left inside of her still, when she felt it wash over her, another wave of pleasure, less intense this time, but still so good, she had to reach for him and pull him down over her so that she could kiss him.

Their kiss was lazier now, slower in the aftermath of all that passion and intense need, and she loved the way his tongue stroked against hers.

A little while later, he shifted them so that he was on his back and she was lying half on the bed, hald sprawled across him. Somewhere in there she felt him shift to remove the condom, but thankfully he was reaching for her and pulling her back against him a handful of seconds later, her head on his chest, with the rest of her body curled over and around his very hard muscles.

Melanie couldn't remember the last time she felt this tired... or this good. It was three years ago since they were together like this. It was great then but now it was just so different, so special and so full of love. She was so happy that they were given a second chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Melanie woke up a few hours later in the circle of Zak's strong arms. Instinctively, she snuggled into his naked body, but the warnings that hadn't been able to pierce through the arousal clouding her brain before, now rushed in with unrelenting fury.

Here lay danger, feeling soft and warm and safe with Zak Bagans.

She was a woman, so she would allow herself a little softness. Warmth couldn't be helped, either. Not when Zak was a walking, breathing heating unit.

Zak's arm tightened around her waist. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

His breath was warm, sensual, against her ear, his erection pressing into her bottom as she took a deep breath. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay here with him.

Which was exactly why she needed to succeed at pushing from his arms to slide off the bed. "I need to go."

"Not yet." His teeth found her lobe and tugged at it. "I need you again."

She barely stifled a needy moan as she felt the immediate answering throb at her breasts, between her legs. She needed him, too.

Only hours after he'd given her shocking amount of pleasure, she was desperate for more. For the slow caress of his large hands over her skin as he lazily filled his hands with her.

"You have the most beautiful body, Melanie."

"Yea right."

"I could be blind and know how beautiful you are. Just from this." He let his fingertips play across her breasts. "And this." He slid his hand down over her stomach muscles into the already dampness between her legs.

She couldn't believe how desperate he made her feel with his hand between her thighs and his lips plotting a course of sensual destrustion across her neck and shoulders. Thank God, the next thing she knew he was shifting on the bed to reach for another condom.

When she heard the familiar tearing of the small package, she spun to yank it out of his hands and desire gave her perfect aim.

Zak helped guide the condom in her hand to his erect shaft and together they rolled it down over the thick, throbbing length.

Last night she'd let him take control and it had been amazing, but now that she knew the pleasure he could give her, she couldn't possibly sit back and wait for him to tease, to tantalize again.

Laying her palms flat on his chest, she pushed him back onto the bed and moved over him to straddle his hips. A breath later, she was sinking down on him.

"You feel so good." She'd never been a talker in bed, but with Zak she couldn't seem to hold back what she was feeling.

Her inner muscles clenched around him and she loved the sound of his almost-helpless groan as she began to move.

"So do you." She felt him throb inside of her, , growing bigger with every word he spoke. "So good I can't believe it."

She loved the way he moved with her, loved the feeling of hard muscles rippling beneath her fingertips as she braced herself on his chest and stomach as she rode him. She loved the feel of his hands stroking over her flesh in the darkness, the way he seemed to know exactly where to touch her to elicit even more sighs of pleasure.

And even though a part of her desperately wished the sun could rise quickly so that she could see him beneath her, coming into her, the truth was that nothing had ever been as good as the sweet carnality of making love with Zak, darkness all around them creating a world that was pure sensation. If she could have, she would've made it stretch on forever, where nothing existed but their elemental connection.

But everything was tightening too quickly, building too fast inside her again, heading toward the peak he'd snt her hurtling over so many times already. And whe he settled his large hands on her hips to shift her pelvis slightly before thrusting up in a secret place inside that sent her reeling even furthur, she knew she had no choice but to give in to the mastery he already had over her body.

"What did you just do?"

He did it again and she almost came right then and there.

"You like it, don't you?"

_Like it?_ Was he crazy?

She freaking _loved_ it.

But she couldn't manage words anymore, not when he was thrusting up into her again, right in that beautiful spot that took her breath completely away. A quick lerner, she quickly figured out how to move with him to make it even better, the push and pull of pure ecstasy as he withdrew, the came back to drive her even crazier with every powerful thrust.

If that had been all there was, it would have been enough. More than enough. Beyond amazing.

But Zak, she had learned from three years ago, never did anything by halves. And if he was intent on rocking her world, by God, he was going to all but blow it to smithereens.

The next thing she knew he was sitting up, his arms moving around her waist as he adjusted her so that she was sitting on his lap, her legs crossed behind his hips. He was so deep like this, deeper than she could have imagined she could take him.

"Hold still."

She was glad for the momentary pause, for the chance to appreciate being so close to him.

_Oh!_

The slow slide of hsi tongue over the tip of one breast had her sucking in a breath before he moved to the next and it whooshed back out of her lungs. Back and forth, he aroused her with his lips and tongue and teeth, the bristles across his chin and utterly delicious scraping against her sensitive skin.

He hadn't told her she could move again, but there was no way to stop her hips from rocking against his. Eveything inside her drew up so tight she though she would shatter.

And then, on the next strong pull of his lips against her, she did.

Zak had to pull Melanie closer, had to try to erase any space left between them as he followed her over the edge. He continued to hold her close as they fought for breath in each other's arms. He didn't want to let go of her, would happily held her in his lap forever, but when she shifted over him, he forced himself to loosen his hold as she began to lift herself from him.

The sun wa just starting to rise and seeing Melanie's incredible beauty in the light of day took away the breath he'd finally regained.

"Let me look at you."

"You need to go Zak."

Confused she wanted him to go, he pulled her firmly back onto his lap, he began to get hard again as he let his gaxe rove over her breasts, her waist, her hips.

She went still for moment and she pushed off his lap and started to get dressed. Something was wrong and Zak was getting worried.

"Mel, what's wrong?"

"Zak you need to go."

"Why are you pushing me away right now." He went to go to her and she just kept walking away.

"I'm so sorry but I can't do this."

"What the fuck do you mean you can't do this? I'm sorry was I mistaken when you told me you love me and made love to me twice!" Zak was furious and this was breaking his heart.

"I can't love you Zak and you just need to forget about me. All of this," she paused and waved her hands around, "This was just closure for me. I just got caught up in the moment and I shouldn't have told you I love you."

"Mel what the fuck are you talking about? I know you love me because actions speak louder than fucking words! Why are you doing this? Just tell me what's going on?"

"If you won't leave, then I will." And with that she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Zak stood there stunned and wasn't exactly sure what the hell just happened. How could she tell him she loved him more than anything, make love to him and then tell him it was basically a mistake. She really didn't love him? He knew she did and he was going to get the bottom of what's going on. Three years ago he lost her due to some asshole, he wasn't going to lose her again especially after what they just shared.


	10. Author's Note - Hurricane Sandy

**A/n Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. Due to hurricane Sandy, I still have no power as there is a lot of damage as well. I'm actually using my work computer haha. Once everything gets situated, I will be back at writing this story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading a reviewing so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Thank you to my readers for your patience! Everything is finally all straightened out after the Hurricane. I live about an hour away from the Jersey shore and I went there a couple of weeks after the Hurricane to donate a bunch of stuff and let me tell you it was so devastating to see the boardwalks and houses destroyed. My heart goes out to the people that have lost their homes and family members. Now on to the next chapter!**_

_*****Melanies P.O.V.*****_

I couldn't believe what I have just done. I can't believe I made love to Zak, twice, and left him. I ran to my car before he could catch up to me and sped off without looking back. If I did, I would've turned around. What was I going to do? I had to talk to Crystal, my best friend.

I drove down the streets trying to call her from my blue tooth. I knew she was awake but why won't she answer damnit? I kept calling as I made a left turn passing the towns favorite diner. No answer. I hit redial as I made a right turn passing my favorite store. No answer. I stopped at the red light and hit redial again. No answer. The light turned green and I stepped on the gas. I made the right onto her street and parked in front of her house. Her lights were on so why didn't she answer her damn phone! I walked up the steps and rang the bell.

"Hey woman. WHy are you here so early? Why didn't you call?" she let me inside and gave me a hug.

"Are you kidding me! I've been trying to call you for the past 30 minutes. What have you been doing?" I said putting my purse down on the chair and following her into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry. I must have it on vibrate or something. I didn't hear it." She went into the fridge and grabbed us some waters.

"God I'm going to need more than water for this." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Something had to have happened since you are here this early. What happened?"

"I cheated on Tom." I went straight to the point.

"Are you serious? With who?" She said in a rather casual tone as if she wasn't surprised.

"Zak."

"Zak who?"

"Zak. Zak. THE Zak Bagans."

"I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say Zak Bagans? As in the guy you're so in love with but fucked it up with over three years ago Zak?"

"Yes and apparently I didn't fuck it up. Sully had everything planned out. Zak called him."

"Wait a minute I am so lost. How did you cheat on Tom with Zak?"

"Ok I guess I better start from the beginning shouldn't I?"

_**30 minutes and a box of cookies later**_

"Holy shit! You never told him you are engaged?" Dawn asked popping another cookie in her mouth.

"I wasn't thinking at all. The ring is being sized so I didn't have to worry about hiding it and just being with Zak, and the way he was looking at me, and the way he touched me, and just all the things that he was saying... I just forgot about everything except for me and him. I so aweful. What am I going to tell Tom?"

"Don't tell him anything."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? I mean do you still want to be with Tom or do you want to get back with Zak?"

"I love Tom, I really do but with Zak... he's my soul mate. But Tom is safer for me." I said taking a drink of my water.

"Safer how?"

"One, he doesn't travel all over the world and two, I don't have to worry about him bringing home demons that possess him."

"Those are good reason but I mean if you aren't really in love with him, why be unhappy and stay with him, you know?"

"I know you're right it's just I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to hurt Zak either. He's already been through hell and back with what happened three years ago and now this. How am I going to tell Zak I am engaged to another man?"

"You just need to be honest with him. You need to tell him the truth. You owe him that don't you think?"

"Yea I know. I'm just scared. If all that shit didn't happen, Zak and I would still be together and you never know, possibly even be married with a kid."

"Don't think about that Mel. Just think about how you have another chance right now, to make it right. You've been given a sencond chance so you better take it." She got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Crystal. I know you're right. I just feel really bad that I'm going to have to break Tom's heart." I said hugging her back.

"I know, but it just wasn't meant to be." She smiled and we went into the living room.

We sat down and I was about to return Zak's calls but my phone started ringing. It was Tom. _Oh shit, what do I do?_

"Don't answer it." Crystal answered to my question I didn't realize I said out loud.

"I have to."

Crystal grabbed for my phone. "No you don't! You need to talk to Zak."

I wrestled back. "But I need to talk to Tom to let him know it's over so I can start fresh with Zak!" The phone stopped ringing.

"Talk to Zak first so you can face this together." she said letting go of the phone.

"I need to call him back. I have to meet up with Tom so I can tell him everything. It's better to say it in person. I owe him that atleast."

I went to my missed calls, found Tom's number and hit send.

"Hey baby where are you?" Tom said sounding way too happy.

"I'm at Crystals. Needed to talk to her about some stuff and I actually need to talk to you too." I said and I was starting to shiver.

"What about? Well actually that can wait because I have great news."

"Oh? What's that?" I said looking at Crystal.

"Guess what I got?"

"Umm what?"

"Well the store called me and your ring is finished and I just went to go pick it up. It's so beautiful baby, just like you. I can't wait to put it on your finger."

"Oh. That is great." Oh my god this can't be happening. This is going to make it ten times harder to break his heart.

"Don't sound too excited or anything. This is just our future here."

"I know I'm sorry. I am excited. I really am. Just a lot on my mind."

"Oh shit sweetie I'm sorry. I forgot the anniversary of your moms death is coming up."

Holy shit! With everything going on, I wasn't even thinking about that. AGAIN I'm such a horrible person. I feel like shit.

"Yea I can't believe it's going to be a year." I said looking at Crystal and she's wondering what's going on.

"Look Tom, we need to talk about something. You working tonight?"

"Nope, I'm free. I'm all yours. Forever."

"Yea well I'll just come by later, ok?"

"Yea sure. How come I get the feeling it's something bad." he said worried.

"I'll see you later around 8:00?" I said trying not to say anything further.

"Umm yea I guess so. I love you Mel."

"Mmmhmm bye." and I hung up and I couldn't say I love you back. I REALLY feel horrible now.

"So you're going to see him later?"

"Yea. Crystal, I don't know how I'm going to be able to break that man's heart." I said starting to cry.

"It's ok Mel. You'll get through it. You've been through so much and you're still strong. I know this is the right thing for you." She said handing me a tissue.

My phone started to ring again. I looked down and it was Zak. I've been avoiding all his calls. I went to hit deny and by accident hit accept. _Shit._

"Zak." I said softly.

"Would you like to tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Oh boy was he mad.


	12. Chapter 12

_*****Zak's P.O.V.*****_

I was absolutely furious! I've been calling Melanie nonstop and texting her and she hasn't bothered to call or text me back! I had to know why she just fucking left me after we confessed we still love eachother and made love. I needed to know and I have the fucking right to know!

I tried calling her once more and she answered. It sounded like she answered by accident, but I'll take it.

"Would you like to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I yelled. I wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Zak please." she whispered.

"Don't Zak please me. Tell me why you left me. Tell me right now!"

"Please. Not on the phone. I rather talk in person."

I calmed down a little. Atleast she was willing to explain. "Ok. I'll be right over then."

"NO wait! I'm not home."

"Then where are you? I'll come there." I needed to see her now. I don't care where she was.

"I'm just not home ok. Can't we just meet up later?"

"Melanie, I'm losing all patience here. I really am." I said letting out a sigh.

"I know and trust me, I'm going to explain everything to you. I just can't right now and I rather tell you in person. Besides, I need to do something before I see you first."

"What is so important that it can't wait until after we talk?"

"Just trust me, please. That is all I ask right now and wou'll get the whole story later."

"Alright fine. You win. I'll be at your house at what time?

"Umm maybe around 6 or 7? Maybe have some dinner?" she said a little hopeful.

"Dinner? Ok. That'll do. Bye Mel." And I hung up not waiting for a response. I was going through so many things in my head on why she left me yesterday. Maybe she was just scared with jumping into everything so quickly. Maybe she wanted to take things slower, take some time to get to know eachother again. Maybe... Maybe... Fuck. What if she had a boyfriend or something. Oh my god what if she was married. Well... I don't remember seeing a ring. Maybe she took it off to see me? If that was it, I would be more heart broken. I'm not going to kill myself with what the reason is. I'm just going to have to wait until later. The hours were going to seem like days.

_**A/N Sorry this is so short! But please review! I'm trying to figure out what I want the outcome to be and how I want it to play out. =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_*****Flashback*****_

_It was a beautiful spring afternoon and I was out with my girls. We hit up one of the best brick oven pizza places and were going to head over to Cups, which was a frozen yogurt place. _

_"So things with you and Tom seem to be getting serious." My friend Janelle said while biting into her pizza._

_"Yea seems like it. I really do love him and he talks about our future a lot."_

_"Do you think he'll ask you to marry him soon?" Crystal asked._

_"I really don't know. I don't think about it. I mean when it happens, it happens." I said taking a sip of my iced tea._

_"Would you say yes?" Janelle asked._

_I thought about it and Zak came to mind because I thought me and him would be the ones getting married. "I don't know. I love him but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage yet."_

_"Well you were ready when it was Zak." Crystal said and Janelle kicked her underneath the table._

_"With Zak it was different."_

_"How so? I mean you love Tom right? So why not take the next step."_

_"Because... because..." I couldn't answer._

_"Because you were IN love with Zak and with Tom, it's like you love him as a friend. Not as a lover."_

_"It doesn't matter what I felt for Zak ok because it was over two years ago. So now I'm trying to move on with my life."_

_"Ok, I'm just saying. Don't settle for Tom if he's not the one who you're meant for." Crystal said rubbing my arm._

_"I know trust me. If Tom didn't make me happy I wouldn't even consider having a future with him." Just as I said this my phone rang. It was Nicole, my brothers wife._

_"Hey Nicole, what's up?"_

_"Mel! Oh my god! You need to get over to the entrance by Route 4 NOW!" she said crying and I heard so much noise in the background. Sounded like sirens._

_"Nicole slow down. What's going on?" I started to panic as Crystal and Janelle looked at me worried._

_"Just get over here now!" and with that she hung up._

_"Is everything ok?" Janelle asked me as I started to get up._

_"I don't know. Nicole called and I heard sirens and she said to meet her by the entrance to Route 4. Oh my god what if something happened? I think I need one of you two to drive."_

_"Of course, I'll drive." Crystal said as we got our waiter to pay our bill and left._

_As we made our way to our destination, I saw ambulances, cop cars, and detectives. Then I saw my brother and my father and when I looked over to my right I saw my mother's car, wrapped around a pole._

_"DAD! Oh my god what happened?" I said just staring at the car._

_"Sweetie. Your mother..." He couldn't finish. He broke down into tears._

_"Dad, please tell me what happened to mom? She's ok right? She has to be ok!" I said bringing my dad in for a hug and I started to cry. I had a feeling I already knew what happened. My brother walked over and hugged the both of us and I then I saw the body bags. I ripped out of their arms and ran over to the bags. Police were trying to stop me but I kept fighting._

_"Someone please get her back out of here!" The cop said. I wanted to kill him for trying to stop me from seeing my mother._

_"That is my mother under that bag! I need to see her please! God please just let me see her." I said crying and trying to get out of the grip of the cop._

_"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I don't think you want to see." He said looking at me with sadness._

_"Mel, please. You really don't want to see."_

_"I just need to know. I have to see for myself. She can't be gone Ethan. She can't be gone. Not this soon. Not this tragic." I cried in my brothers arms as I looked over to see my dad sitting on the curb with his head down and Nicole trying to comfort him._

_This can't be happening. Not to my mother. I didn't get to say good bye. I didn't get to tell her how much I love her. She won't be able to see me get married some day. She won't be able to raise her grandchildren. She won't be able to grow old with my father. She left us! THIS ISN'T FAIR!_

_*****Present day*****_

I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't see anything. But I was able to hear.

"Who are you?" The voice said. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"I'm her fiance." Oh my god Tom.

"Her fiance?" that other voice said. It sounded like Zaks. Oh no.

"Yes I'm her fiance. Now who are you?" he sounded a little mad.

"I'm just a friend." Zak sounded hurt.

If only I could wake up. What is going on with me? Why can't I say anything? I needed to straighten this out with Zak. He needed to know I love him. He needed to know my life is meant to be with him. He needed to know I was going to break it off with Tom. I need to say something but I can't! I then heard another voice.

"Which one of you is Melanie's fiance?" this stranger asked.

"I am doctor. Please tell me what's going on." Tom pleaded.

"Well it looks like she suffered a lot of trauma to the brain and she slipped into a coma. It will be a miracle if she wakes up but if she does, she may not be herself."

"Oh my god." I heard Zak whisper and I heard more people crying.

What had happened to me?!

_**A/N thank you for reading and as always, please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_*****Flashbacks*****_

_Two more slow laps and she felt a bit calmer, more at peace. Zak still lingered in her head, but she continued to remind herself that the evening was hers alone. The idea of going inside, slipping into a robe, and curling up with a good book - sounded like a slice of heaven._

_Nearing the shallow end of the pool, she lowered her feet to the bottom and stood, usiing both hands to smooth her hair back over her head. Water rolled off her arms, breasts, stomach, as she walked smoothly toward the steps._

_It was then that she noticed the large shadow near the back door._

_Zak._

_Somehow, amazingly, she didn't flinch._

_He wore another dark T-shirt and faded blue jeans. He held the thick white towel she's brought out in one hand and a rose in the other as he watched her. Had been watching her, for God knew how long._

_Inside, she felt panicky, but summoned an instant determination not to let him know. For once, she wouldn't let him see the effect he had on her, not even when he intruded upon the private sanctity of a nude swim._

_She concentrated on breathing evenly as she kept walking, fluidly, soom climbing the steps, more water sluicing off her skin while his eyes absorbed her body's every secret. But she couldn't think about that, couldn't let anything get the best of her right now. She wanted him to see how unaffected she was, how strong._

_But then - oh God! The rose he held. Even in the dim patio lighting, she saw that the rose was pale pink, the mere hint of a blush._

_How could he know? What could it mean?_

_Breath in. Out. In. Out. Keep walking. Calm, stay calm._

_Stopping in front of him, she shifted her eyes to his - no other choice; his gaze was a magnet. He wordlessly handed her the towel and she smoothly wrapped it around herself, holding it together with one fist above her breasts. Covering her body made his eyes no less penetrating, though - and she realized she'd been heading toward him, and the towel, with the mistaken impression it would. But his gaze always affected her this way, and nudity had nothing ot do with it._

_He offered her the rose, and she gingerly took it, careful to avoid the thorns. The mere hint of a blush._

_"Why did you bring this?"_

_"To make up for last night." His voice remained as dark and seductive as it had been last night._

_No. Why did you bring this, in particular? Why did you choose this rose?"_

_He tilted his head and peered deep into her eyes. Even as unnerving as she found his gaze, it also made her feel like the most beautiful, captivating woman in the world. "It made me think of you."_

_He glance dropped again to the blooming flower, it's petals full and open. It couldn't have mirrored her fantasy more. Keep breathing Melanie. Just keep breathing._

_"Don't you know it's dangerous to swim like that? That anyone could walk up?"_

_She flincher her eyes back to his. "Most people knock on the front door."_

_"I did."_

_"Then most people give up and go away when they don't get an answer."_

_"I'm not most people."_

_"I'm becoming well aware of that."_

_"And I don't give up easily."_

_"I'm becoming aware of that, too."_

_"About last night..." he began._

_She simply gaped him. She had hoped last night was behind her, but it was not meant to be. The rose between her figertips reminded her once more that nothing was simple with this man; in fact, everything seemed to be growing more complicated by the minute._

_"You said to forget it," he told her, "but that's not going to happen."_

_She took a deep breath, the slowly exhaled. "Why?"_

_His voice came low, determined. "Because I want you so fucking bad I can hardly breathe."_

_The air still around them as his words traveled through her like a shock wave. She wished she could tear her gaze from his, but she couldn't - she wanted him, too. It was pure torment, and it had been pure torment since the moment she'd met him. He was exactly the last man she needed, and she knew that... but was she beginning to see a soul inside him? And now he'd brought her a rose - the rose. Her mind still boggled over how this could be, but perhaps the questions were beginning not to matter so much as the answers already in her possession._

_Yesterday Crystal had told her that maybe, for once in her life, she shoudl forget about meaning and think about fun. Her body, her physical needs. God knew she ached for him, ached for the release she somehow understood only he could give her._

_She pulled in her breath upon realizing that, in light of all the uncertainty surrounding Zak, simply saying yes to her desires would take as much strength as it might take another woman to say no - because it was so contrary to all she believed in, all she thought sacred between man and woman. Saying yes was not the easy answer, but the difficult one. Saying yes was not giving in; it was putting herself out there, taking a dare, being bolder than she'd probably even been in her life._

_She wanted Zak Bagans with every ounce of her being, and breaking all promises she'd ever made to herself suddenly seemed as easy as... letting go of the towel._

_It dropped ina heap at her feet, but Zak's eyes never left hers._

_Her lips trembled as fear and wild anticipation filled her._

_Zak reached for her free hand, lifting it to his mouth. He kissed her palm, then slowly lowered it to the front of his jeans. The touch jolted her - dear God, he was so hard, so ready, and it was all for her._

_"Kiss me," she whispered desperately._

_Both his hands cupped her face as he delivered a firm, passionate kiss, his tongue plunging past her lips, the kiss engulfing her. She unthinkingly caressed him through his jeans, then heard him moan into her mouth._

_Releasing a sigh that let her know she affected him as much as he affected her, Zak scooped her naked body up into his arms and turned toward the door. Freeing one hand to open it, he pushed it wide and carried her inside._

_This is happening, she thought, really happening. And I'm letting it. Anticipation blended with relief, then end of suspense._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck as he walked, she pulled his down into another feverish kiss. It seemed no time to be timid or go slow. One kiss dissolved into another until Zak had crossed the family room tolower them into a white leather chair so that she straddled him._

_Dropping the rose to a table next to them, she sought something to say, some way to make this seem like more than it was, but came up empty. _

_He seemd to read her mind. "Don't say anything. Just let go."_

_His hands roamed her body, and when they reached her rear, urged her up onto her knees. She rose for him, watching as he kissed her breasts, then she arched her back and lifted her arms above her head to give him better access. _

_While one of Zak's hands cupper the breast he suckled, the other snaked around the back of her thigh, his fingers burying themselves between her legs. She jerked and creid out, stunned at the initial intrusion, but as he slid two fingers in and out of her, she got caught up in the sensations and began to move on them._

_"Oh God, Zak," she panted, just to hear herself say his name. It was all she had of him, all she really knew of him. It was the only connection she could make with him._

_"Shhhh, babe," he murmured against her breast, the blewon her nipple, making her pull in her breath._

_Sinking down into his lap, she thrust her hands into his hair and dragged him into a hard kiss. His fingers, inside her, had maddened her, and she wanted to go further, faster now. Every pore of her body tingled with excitement and she found herself writhing against the front of his jeans, hungry to bond with that incredibly hard part of him. He pushed back, moved with her, his hands on her bottom, pulling her against him, as they continued exchanging rough kisses. He bit her lip once, making her squeal, then she bit his and held longer._

_"That hurt," he muttered._

_She leaned to whisper in his ear. :But it felt good, too."_

_"Yeah," he breathed._

_SHe raked her teeth down his earlobe. "I want you Zak," she rasped, fully embrasing what was happening now. There was no other way._

_"Unzip me."_

_He breath grew raspy now as she moved her hands to the front of his blue jeans. She struggled to undo the button, then slid the zipper down; he burst free of the confinement just above her hand, the tip of his erection peeking from the top of his gray briefs._

_"Don't stop there," he whispered low, panting just as she was._

_There eyes met, and she bit her lip, gathering the lat ounce of courage she had. She dropped her gaze and wathced the fingers of both her hands curl around the edge of his underwear to pull it down._

_The strangled sound she heard was her breath leaving her. He was magnificently large and beautiful. She should have been frightened because she'd never been with a man who looked llike this when aroused, but instead she only wanted more than she had before. "Oh God, Zak. I -"_

_"No," he whispered. "Don't talk."_

_She wanted to touch him there, but couldn't wuite bring herself to do it. SO instead she pushed his shirt op over his chest and ran her hands over his hard nipples, his muscled stomach. And as she slip her palms lower,s he let them pass down onto his abdomen, but never let them stray to the rock-hard column in the center, instead running her hands to either side._

_As her lips trembled, as the passion inside her mounted still more, she thought of her fantasy... and reached beside him for the rose. Taking the stem carefully between her fingers, she lowered the bloom to the base of his penis._

_She felt him tense, heard him pull in his breath. She pulled hers in, too. Then she slowly grazed the soft petals up his length until she reached the tip, where she used the rose to sweep away the dot of moisture there._

_When he trembled and closed his eyes, she knew power she;d only dared dream she might ever feel with him. And when he opened them back up, wearing the most ferallook she'd ever seen, she didn't want to talk anymore, either._

_Zak took the rose and tossed it aside to the carpet. Then, planting his hands of her butt, he lifted her to him, letting the tip of his erection just barely into her waiting flesh - yet he paused just short of entry, as if giving her the opportunity to change her mind._

_Not a chance, not possible. She shook her head and whispered, :Don't make me wait."_

_She placed her palms on his shoulders and stared into those dark, dangerous eyes. He pressed her hips, pushed her down onto him. She cried out at the quick burst of pain - it had been too long since her last sex - but the deep pleasure, the fullness of having him inside her, overrode any discomfort in a heartbeat._

_*****Zak's P.O.V.*****_

I finally made it into seeing Melanie. Tom had left a little while ago so her parents let me in to see her. I couldn't bare to see her all hooked up to the equipment, lifeless. When the docter said she may not make it and if she does, she'll probably not be herself; I neerly lost it. I can't lose her this way. This can't happen.

I couldn't believe it either, finding out that she's engaged to that Tom guy. Why didn't she tell me? Why wasn't she wearing a ring? Did she think she could have both of us? Did she think she could go one more round with me before going back to Tom? God, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what the fuck to do! I can't do anything! She lays there hanging onto her life, and I can't do a fucking thing!

I'm holding her hand, letting my tears slide down my face as I look at her. Is that a tear? I swear I see a tear slide down her left cheek. Then all of a sudden, the heart monitor starts beating faster.

"Docter! Someone get a docter!" I screamed running out the room.

"Zak what happened?" Her father asked me.

Before I could answer, I see the docter and nurses running into her room. It seemed like hours before they finally came out.

"How is she?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"She's ok for now. I'm not sure what caused her heart rate to suddenly speed up. You can go back in to see her." he patted my shoulder.

"Thanks." I muttered and went back into her room. I sat back down right beside her and took her hand into mine.

"I love you so much Melanie. You need to pull through this. No, you will pull through this and when you do, you will be perfectly normal. You'll go back to being your beautiful, perfect self."

I said a silent prayer. _God, I know I don't do this often. Heck, I really don't do this at all, but I am asking you to please help her through this. Please let her live and go on having a normal life, even is it's going to be without me. I will do anything to let that happen. If I have to give myself up and let her marry Tom in order to live a healthy life, I will gladly do it. Her happiness means more to me than my own. I love her so fucking... sorry... I love her so much that I will sacrifice my own happiness so she can live out her own. Please just let her live. _I start crying. _Please. _I cry even harder. _Please. _I look down at the woman I love and I feel like I just made a deal with God that if she lives, I will give her up. How the hell am I going to do that?

_**Thanks again to my followers and reviews! =)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_*****Melanie's thoughts*****_

I hear Zak talking. I can even feel him touching me. But why can't I wake up? Why can't I move? I don't know what is going on. Why is everyone so sad? Why is Zak making a promise to God if I wake up he'll let me go? Why would he do that? He loves me and he has to know I love him. But my actions haven't really showed that. I'm sure also finding out I'm engaged doesn't really show it either. But we got engaged before I even thought I was going to have another chance with Zak. He needs to know everything. He can't be making this type of promise! He needs to know it's him I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. If only I can just wake up goddamnit! I feel myself slipping again. _No! I need to wake up! I need to stay here!_

_*****Flashbacks*****_

_She wanted to whisper his name, whisper crazy things like, "I love you," because that was what she did when she made love to a man. But this wasn't making love, she had to keep reminding herself. This was just sex, and it was about nothing but physical sensation, how it felt. And it felt incredible and hot and powerful, so that's what she tried to focus on. She stayed blissfully aware of his size as he thrust up into her. She could feel how wet she was, could hear it. It was a raw reminder of what they were doing, but she kept gazing into Zak's eyes and simply let herself feel everything, every hot, sexy, dirty part of it._

_It didn't take long before she sensed herself climbing, rising higher and higher on a mountain of heat and pleasure and need. And then things slowed - she hungrily met Zak's eyes as she moved on him tight, deliberate circles that worked everything inside her just the right way. Oh, yes._

_"Oh God," she said as the climax began. She had reached the peak of the mountain and now tumbled hard and fast and furious down the other side without an ounce of control. "Oh God, Zak... Oh God." She let go of the world for a moment and let the harsh pleasure consume her, pounf through her._

_And then it was over, leaving her drained and relieved but all to aware of what just happened, what she'd just done. The orgasm had ended, yet the feelings it left in her were only the beginning._

_The need was more than physical now; even if it didn't make any sense, it just was. She bent to rest her head on his shoulder and prayed she wouldn't cry. He ran his hands over her back and breathed, "You're so beautiful." She let that fuel her, let it be enough to get her through this._

_"I wanna make you come, too." The tiny whisper left her unplanned, near his ear, and his entire body shuddered beneath her._

_"Oh, baby," be breathed hotly, pully in his breath. "Oh, baby - yeah." The he shuddered once more, pressing her hips down hard, and she felt him emptying inside her. And she thought, Oh God, we didn't use a condom! while in the same moment thinking, I'm glad we didn't because I feel him so much._

_When she drew back, he lifted his large hands to her face, kissed her intensely, then stared at her hard. She thought the frozen moment of stillness might never end, and she almost never wanted it to. He was making her feel beautiful again._

_Yet finally he lowered his hands to her waist to gently lift her off him. She rose awkwardly to her feet, wondering what came next and suddenly feeling more self-conscious about her nudity than she had since his arrival._

_Zak stood, pulling up his briefs, zipping his pants. Then he silently walked over to where he'd tossed the rose, stooping to pick it up. Returning, he held it out._

_She accepted it once more, but pricked her thumb on a thorn, crying, "Oh!" before finding a better place to hold the stem._

_"Careful," he whispered. Their eyes met and for the first time she thought she saw something in them other than heat. Something like sadness, desperation, worry - something she couldn't understand._

_"Zak, I -"_

_"Shhh." He lifted one finger gently to her lips._

_Then he turned toward the back door and walked out._

_He left her there, without another kiss, without another word, with nothing to hold on to but a rose that, before tonight, had only been imaginary._

_*****Tom's P.O.V.*****_

Who was this prick, Zak? He says that he is a friend and he suddenly pops up and I've never seen or heard of him before. Maybe she was having a fling with him. It had to be more than a fling if he actually cared to come here. Maybe they had a relationship on the side. Oh God, I can't be thinking like this. I just need her to wake up, and be my Melanie again. So we can start our future together.

The docter told me Zak was in her room and I couldn't go in because they only want one visitor at a time. Well fuck it! She is my fiance and I'm going in to see her.

I walk through the door and see Zak holding her hand, crying. I clear my throat and he looks at me, letting go of her hand.

"I would like to see _my_ fiance now. You can go." I said eying him and he didn't say anything. He planted a kiss on her hand and got up and left. I walked over to her and grabbed some hand sanitizer and wiped off his nasty mouth off of her hand. I wanted to kill him, but this wasn't the place or time.

I then slipped her engagement ring on her left hand. It looked so beautiful there. It belongs there. She belongs with me, no matter who this Zak guy was. I'll get to the bottom of him later, right now I'm concentrating on getting her to wake up. They say even if in a coma, they can still hear you. I hope she hears everything I say to her. I hope it wills her to wake up.

"Baby, I know you can hear me. I love you so much. You were such an unexpected surprise in my life. We had a lot of hard times but we worked through them and now we're engaged. We are planning our life together." I paused and let the tears come out. "We people take everything for granted in our lives and never realize what we have until it is gone. Until it is taken from us. Some of us unfortunately don't get it back, but I know you'll come back to me my angel. You need to come back to me. We need to have a chance at life and love. We need eachother. I need you. I don't think I could go on without you Mel. So please hear me right now and wake up for me baby. Wake up for us." I bent my head down to her hand and started crying. I never cried so hard before. But she is my life, my lover, my soul mate. I will do anything for her.

I must've fallen asleep and I was dreaming about our wedding day. I opened my eyes because I could've sworn I felt something move. I lifted my head and look at her. She is still lying there, not moving. Must've just been hoping. I'm still holding her hand and then I felt it again. Oh my God her hand is moving!

I run out the room so I can grab the docter. "Docter! Docter Kayal!"

"Yes Tom. What's going on?" He said coming out of his office.

"She's waking up! My God she has to be waking up! Her hand was moving." I said and rushed him into her room.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. This doesn't mean anything. It can just be her nerves." He said checking on her. Her hand moved again.

"Docter this can't just be nerves. This can't be! She has to be waking up!"

"Please just step out of the room." he said as I walked out and greeted by her father, brother and his wife who I texted to let them know. They were in the cafateria getting some food.

"So you think she is finally waking up?" Ethan, her brother said.

"She moved her hand like three times. She has to be." I said running my hand through my hair. I sat down next to her father and he gave me a hug.

The docter walked out of the room, with a bad expression on his face. Oh no. Oh please no.

"Please tell me she woke up." I said walking up to him.

"I'm sorry. She slipped futher into her coma. There's more of a chance now she will never wake up. The only thing that is keeping her alive right now, is the respirator. I'm sorry to say that you may have to be making a decision soon on what to do. I'm so sorry to have to give you this news."

I stood there shocked. I couldn't cry. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. Everything just faded like I was in a dream. Her father and brothers cries in the background. I walk into her room. _Beep Beep Beep Beep._ I keep looking at her. _Beep Beep Beep Beep. _I fall to my knees. _Beep Beep Beep Beep._ The beeps were getting slower. _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... _I hear Zak's voice outside of the room and I tuned him out. All I could hear was _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeeeeeeep._ I stopped breathing because she has just taken her last breathe.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am soooooo sorry for not updating! With the holidays and then I got sick, it hasn't been on my mind. I will update soon I promise. Thank you for all my readers and for being patient. =)**_


End file.
